


Date Night

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: First Dates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger's getting ready for his first date with Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Aww would you just look at that, our little Digger all grown up and ready to go on a date.”Jan cooed mockingly as he walked past the taller man in the hall.

“F-Fuck off!” Digger snapped at him, giving him a deathly glare before he turned back to the mirror to give his hair some finishing touches while silently cursing at his blushed cheeks.

“Aww come on, that’s not very nice.” Jan said and flopped down on a chair with his tea. “You should be thanking me in fact, this is all thanks to me after all.”

“Yes, thank you for meddling into things that are none of your fucking business.” Digger muttered just loud enough for his friend to hear while he tried to get a stubborn strand of hair to stay up.

“Pffft, I just saved you months of miserableness, it would have taken you forever to even admit it to yourself that you fancied Daniel and look at you now, all giddy and ready for your big first date.” Jan said cheekily and even laughed as Digger blushed even more. “Oh my god you really do love him don’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“S-shut up, no L words. I am not getting ahead of myself this time. And we agreed we’re not going to rush anything.” Digger said more to himself as he gave up on his hair and focused on getting getting his shirt right and questioning if this was the right shirt to wear in the first place.

“So I should be expecting you home tonight?”

“Yes!” He didn’t even care how high pitched his voice was right now. “What part of not rushing things do you not understand?!”

“The part where I could finally have my apartment back to myself because you’ve moved in with him?” A sip of tea. “You’ve known him for six years, you can take it slow while living in _his_ apartment.”

“No, it would be awkward. And too soon. Besides...” Yes he definitely should wear a different shirt. “He said something about getting new room mates so I really doubt that it would be a good idea to even ask if I could stay with him.” He said as he went to search for another shirt from one of his suitcases but before he could, Jan slammed it close with his legs, which he then crossed above it.

“Don’t you dare, you look fine. But what the hell, what room mates?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask!” Digger threw his hands up in frustration before sighing and sitting down on the sofa. ”He just mentioned it because it might keep him busy for a few days next week…”

“Ohhh, where you already making some long term plans?” Jan asked grinning and cradled his tea cup in his hands to warm them up.

“N-no! Jesus, could you stop with the questions already, I can barely hold it together as it is I do not need you being nosy right now.” Digger practically begged as he buried his face in his hands. He really hated this part of dating, he hated not knowing how things were going to work out, or not work out.

“Okay fine, I’m sorry...You’ll be fine though.” Jan smiled encouragingly at him then. “He’s probably just as nervous as you are but you’re both such goofy idiots you’ll find out you’re perfect for each other.”

“...Promise?”

“Let me put it this way, if I’m wrong you can stay here as long as you want but if I’m right you’ll be moving in with him within the week and not because I kicked you out.” Jan said with a smirk and then they both laughed.

“Now go on, get out of here before I change my mind.”

“Change your mind about what?” Digger asked but stood up anyway and picked up his jacket.

“About kicking you out, you freeloader. Go, shoo, scram, skedaddle, and don’t you dare come back before midnight.” Jan waved him off as he settled down on the sofa instead with his tea and turned on the television.

“Pfft, you just want me out of here so you can watch your awful soap operas.” Digger scoffed as he grabbed his wallet and made sure he had his phone and keys with him as well.

“Don’t you dare mock my shows or you’ll sleep on the balcony.” Jan threatened without turning away from the TV. “Go have fun with your boyfriend.”

At that Digger could only smile as he left the apartment and headed down towards the restaurant he and Daniel, or as Jan had put it, his boyfriend, had decided on.


End file.
